Level 34/Dreamworld
| spaces = 67 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 33/Dreamworld | next = 35/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 34 (Dreamworld) is the fourteenth level of Honey Hot Tub and the ninth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and 4 cherries and score at least 70,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The odd shape can throw some players off, but the moon struck feature usually helps carry this level along easily. *This level has six colours as opposed to four compared to its counterpart in Reality, making it more difficult to make special candies during regular moves. *Moon struck removes two colours from the board. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' moves left. *'3rd End:' moves left. Strategy *Ingredients over the shorter columns are a good thing as they will fall straight to the bottom rows. *Moon struck makes this level much easier, but be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale during regular moves. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Furthermore, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 70,000 points (7 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 70,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 60,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 44.44% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the board having six candy colours and only having the same number of moves as its Reality counterpart makes it even harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,000 points per move (60,000 points / 30 moves = 2,000 points per move). Not only is this score requirement higher than its Reality counterpart, the addition of two colours make it even harder to reach. *The board layout may make it difficult to drop the ingredients. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, leaves the board with four colours for four moves and occurs thrice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that his Reality counterpart has four colours for 30 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 40.00% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once the first and second moon strucks end, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is the first six-colour level which has two more colours than its counterpart in Reality. Normally, four-colour Reality levels have one more colour added in its Dreamworld counterpart. *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Levels with triple moonstruck Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars